Ninja Warrior 54
the course has been heavily redesigned after last tournament and i mean HEAVILY Redesigned all of the obstacles are new ones except the ones in the Final Stage 100 men and women and children will take on the world let alone japans toughest obstacle course obby! Stage 1 90 seconds 1 fast snail 2 silk swing 3 barrel of laughs 4 pecking order 5 spinning beam 6 gyro wall 7 nunchuck spider 8 tyre cannonball 9 silk to tramp to rope 10 building climb than the final stage by 10m 50m Competitors 1 Natalie Duran 10. building climb. time out. about 9m up 2 Rifdi Bin Abdullah 2. silk swing 3 Kelvin Ang 3. barrel of laughs 4 Miku Asai 4. pecking order 5 Cy Platt 4. pecking order 6 Boone Platt 5. spinning beam 7 Cheetah Platt 5. spinning beam 8 Leon Gabbidon 8. tyre cannonball 9 Imogen Horrocks 3. barrel of laughs 10 SHO 2. silk swing 11 YOH 1. fast snail 12 Yuki Ashiya 1. fast snail 13 Takashi Asaya 1. fast snail 14 Yasuo Igarashi 1. fast snail 15 Kohei Onishi 2. silk swing 16 Kota Sakuma 2. silk swing 17 Keita Kobayashi 4. pecking order 18 Takashiro Kouno 4. pecking order 19 Koiki Komatsu 5. spinning beam 20 Tomoko Mikuni 6. gyro wall. time out 21 Tomomi Arimatsu CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 22 Jun Itoda 7. nunchuck spider 23 Noboyuki Kishi 5. spinning beam 24 Katsuhide Torisawa 6. gyro wall. time out 25 Austin Gray 1. fast snail 26 Hiroshi Miyamoto 4. pecking order 27 Masashi Hioki 5. spinning beam 28 Kota Honma 4. pecking order 29 Ayako Miyake 1. fast snail 30 Jon Stewart 1. fast snail 31 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. fast snail 32 Hong Kong 6. gyro wall. time out 33 Chika Ishiwata 6. gyro wall. ran out of bounds 34 Koji Yamada 3. barrel of laughs 35 Mamadama Bangoura 4. pecking order 36 Amadou Camara 6. gyro wall. time out 37 Mariama Sow 3. barrel of laughs 38 Paul Hamm 7. nunchuck spider 39 Morgan Hamm 8. tyre cannonball 40 Alex Bigg 9. silk to tramp to rope 41 Dion Trigg 4. pecking order 42 Steve Jehu 2. silk swing 43 Daniel Gil 2. silk swing 44 Mathis Owhadi 9. silk to tramp to rope 45 Jun Sato 5. spinning beam 46 Davyon Hancox CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 47 Nick Hanson 8. tyre cannonball 48 Tomoya Nagano 4. pecking order 49 Toshihiro Takeda 3. barrel of laughs 50 Jeremy Prather 2. silk swing 51 Drew Dreschel 1. fast snail 52 Jessie Graff CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 53 Monty Gupwell 2. silk swing 54 Steve Frew 3. barrel of laughs 55 Katie McDonnell 4. pecking order 56 Miss Sullivan 4. pecking order 57 Kota Ibushi 3. barrel of laughs 58 Isaiah How 3. barrel of laughs 59 Alvin Tan CK 2. silk swing 60 Dan Polizzi 1. fast snail 61 Madelynn McNeal CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 62 Casey Rothschild 4. pecking order 63 Helen Lin 2. silk swing 64 Riku Hanamoto 3. barrel of laughs 65 Shun Sugawara 5. spinning beam 66 Joji Amano 5. spinning beam 67 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 1.8 seconds left 68 Meagan Martin CLEAR 14.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament by 12 full seconds!. 69 Kenji Takahashi 3. barrel of laughs 70 Sayaka Asami 3. barrel of laughs 71 Dai Igarashi 4. pecking order 72 Maho Tanaka 2. silk swing 73 Kyomi Fukuda 1. fast snail 74 Asuka Kawaura 2. silk swing 75 Asuka Kishi 2. silk swing 76 Ragivaru Anastase 7. nunchuck spider 77 Tikako Mihara 4. pecking order 78 Yuuji Washimi 8. tyre cannonball 79 Naoki Ihara 2. silk swing 80 Makoto Yahagi 2. silk swing 81 Paul Ranger 1. fast snail 82 Amy Stephenson 3. barrel of laughs 83 Zoe Featonby 1. fast snail 84 Cain Clarke 10. building climb. time out. about 42m up 85 Chantel Sharp 4. pecking order 86 Timothy Shieff 3. barrel of laughs 87 Shinya Hata 2. silk swing 88 Yara Passion 1. fast snail 89 Ryoichi Tsukada 6. gyro wall. ran out of bounds 90 Arashi Murata 1. fast snail 91 Kim Magnus CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. had 10 seconds left on building climb but zoomed up and cleared with almost nothing left 92 Ryosuke Yamamoto 3. barrel of laughs 93 Makoto Nagano 9. silk to tramp to rope 94 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 7. nunchuck spider. ran out of time so it didnt matter that she failed at all really 95 Nicole Hibbbert 1. fast snail 96 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 1.3 seconds left 97 Hiroyo Shimada 4. pecking order 98 James McGrath 7. nunchuck spider 99 Sam Goodall 1. fast snail 100 Jessie Lacuna 2. silk swing 100 attempts 8 clears Stage 2 90 seconds 1 floss parley the parley but people need to do the floss correctly 2 twisted salmon ladder rungs 3 butterfly slider 4 hopping mad 5 screw wall 6 log tank kai modified version of the Ninja Warrior 1 obstacle that was also in Stage 2 but 2 logs are higher Competitors 21 Tomomi Arimatsu 5. screw wall 46 Davyon Hancox CLEAR 64.8 seconds left 52 Jessie Graff CLEAR 68.0 seconds left 61 Madelynn McNeal 3. butterfly wall 67 Joe Moravsky 1. floss parley. did the floss incorrectly 68 Meagan Martin CLEAR 77.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 91 Kim Magnus CLEAR 71.0 seconds left 96 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 76.3 seconds left 8 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 160 seconds 1 spin hanger cliffhanger kai with 3 spinning 3cm ledges 2 half propellers straight to the golden nuggets 3 golden nuggets 4 flying drum 5 sliding ring Competitors 46 Davyon Hancox 1. spin hanger. fell on 1st ledge 52 Jessie Graff CLEAR 112.0 seconds left 68 Meagan Martin 4. flying drum. failed landing to other drum set 91 Kim Magnus CLEAR 115.4 seconds left 96 Chie Tanabe 5. sliding ring. failed 3m jump 5 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:40m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 20m 2 rope climb 20m Competitors 52 Jessie Graff 2. rope climb. time out. about 19m up. lost alot of time slipping on the spider climb 91 Kim Magnus 1. spider climb. fell off 2m up because of slipping 2 attempts 0 clears Best Performance:Jessie Graff